torquemadafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael 035
"You want me to make the call? Well I won't. Command put us together because of our strength as a team, not because of our singular skills. Like life and death, we exist because we are necessary, not because some higher power moves us like pawns on his holy chessboard." Michael 035 to Jester 077 during The Fall of Reach. Michael 035 was originlly a Spartan IV (oringinally Spartan III) who along with his partner Jester 077 took part in many covert operations deep behind enemy lines, then helped initiate the Chimera project and lead Orion Squad. Biography Early Life Little is known about Michael's early life. Michael was born in the city of New Paris on the planet Mars and was later enlisted into the Spartan III program. Induction into the Headhunters Michael was inducted into a two-man special operations team as part of the program known as "Headhunters" when he met all of the necessary requirements and beyond. He was paired up with Jester who would become his partner and closest friend, although at first they took a dislike to eachother. Michael was noted for his leadership skills and his ability to rally troops against unprecedented odds. Noir Squad Michael and Jester where dubbed Noir Squad by officials and sent on many high-class missions deep behind enemy lines, it is unknown excatly how many missions Noir sucessfully completed but they where recognised for breaking records in that fronteir. In this time they built up strong relationships with the other Headhunter Squads, especially with Echo Squad (Amanda 216 and Jackson 281), It is even suggested that Mike had a romantic interest with Amanda; this is suggested in her dying words, during the Fall of Reach. Operation: Reaver After fighting the Covenant for more than a dozen years, only two Headhunter Squads remained, Noir and Shade (Roland and Jonah.) Amanda, however, had survived. Her partner Jackson had not. Just before the Covenant attacked Reach Shade Squad and Noir Squad were sent on a top priority mission on an Unidentified Moon occupied by the Covenant looking for Forerunner Relics. There were ten Covenant bases scattered around the surface, Shade would attack Six of them, Noir would attack Four and the Moon's Drydock. The plan however, was not to destroy the Corvette that was Docked, but to hack its Security mainframe and discover its destination. After completing the first part of their mission with relative ease, they met with Amanda, with whom they would begin the infiltration of the Ship Yard. They did so, going on board the gargantuan ship, however, when inside, all comunication with command was blocked. To their dismay, they discovered that the ship was heading for Reach. They then attempted to get outside to contact officials, but the ship's launch sequence was already initiated, and they were already heading to their destination. The Fall of Reach: First Contact The three Spartans hid during the journey to the planet in a small compartment, undiscovered. Upon arrival, they hurried down to the exit pad, using the Ship's gravity lift. They then discovered that the ship was cloaked and that it would remain undetected by the UNSC. The three of them got to a safe distance, then tried to call for evac. Headhunter comms only worked on a short-range signal, they could only be used inside a designated area, this was to prevent the Covenant from capturing one and using it to aid their war effort. When the Spartans realised they were on their own they decided to go back to the Corvette to find other means of transport, to get themselves near a human settlement. 035, 077 and 216 went back to the covenant ground camp cloaked and stole a Brute Prowler from their enemy, escaping quickly, but alerting their foes in the process. Tailed by multiple Ghosts and two Spectres, they drove out of the camp and up into the Eposz hills near Visegrád using the Covenant maps to Navigate away from their followers, either by Eliminating them or simply loosing them. They eventually reached a small settlement, asking for access to Radio, they then contacted command, telling them that the Covenant had found Reach. This wasn't news to them, as only a few minutes before NOBLE Team, a Special-Operations squad of Spartan III's and one Spartan II, had contacted Command with the same news. The Fall of Reach: Counter-attack Physical Appearance Facial Appearance Michael is described as having a stern, serious face, with dark eyes and short black hair. He commonly is unshaven, with strong, dark stubble. Armour 035 and 077 were given identical armour when they were paired. A heavily upgraded SPI suit, with MJOLNIR shields, MJOLNIR HUD features, built in Active-Camo and hardened metallic protective materials. Over time, the two customised their suits with upgrades. Mike painted his an orange as a secondary colour.